A life Of War
by Punkkyfish111
Summary: I Always Knew I was being watched, By the Children, Adults, Elders. I was Different, And they were Scared Of different. They had their eye on me ever since i was left on that doorstep. But here Is where My life grew, Much, Much different and harder. All rights are for My friend, I only own the summary, She doesn't have an account so i thought I should share her greatness. Enjoy!


"She is called Rain because she reminds me so greatly of it."

Rain studied the crumpled up paper, the beautiful handwriting and the words. That piece of paper was the only clue to her past and Ruth's (the owner of the orphanage she lived) stories. Apparently, fifteen years ago, a baby was left on the doorstep of the orphanage in the pouring rain. She had hair the colour of storm clouds and eyes the colour of rain. Reluctantly, Ruth took in the child and placed her by the fireplace. Now that child was sitting beside a table, looking over the same fireplace. The child was Rain. While Rain grew taller and thinner, Ruth grew older and meaner. She was horrible ,some called her a witch, but Rain had nowhere else to stay apart from the streets where so many lived. Rain sometimes wished Ruth was a witch because magic was shunned in her town.

Outside it was raining though that didn't make Rain want to stay inside the orphanage any more; anything was better than Ruth shouting. Searching inside her green cardigan for a lock pick, she approached the door. As quiet as a mouse, she picked the lock and crept outside. The streets outside were empty apart from beggars. In the past, Rain would of given them anything she could spare but there had been a poor harvest because of rain. Rain was hardly scraping by as it was. Trying to ignore the beggar's hungry faces, she hurried across the cobbled streets to the town square. In the center of the town square was a fountain that looked out of place in Rain's gloomy town. Rain sat down on the side of the fountain and rummaged through her cardigan. She pulled out a bruises apple and finished it in a minute. After her lunch, she dashed to the stone building that was the library.

Hair dripping and clothed soaked, Rain pushed open the libraries' doors and ran to the nearest fireplace. She threw of her cardigan and pulled of her leather boots. At any other place, Rain would not just barge in but the library was different. One reason was that no one ever visited because people thought books were for weaker individuals and magic users; another reason was the librarian. He was one of the few people that were trustworthy in Rain's town and always loved seeing Rain. She didn't know his name so she just called him sir.

"Good morning."

Startled, Rain turned round to see it was just the librarian. He sounded different; his voice was usually kind and jolly while now it was dark and menacing. Rain gave him a nod and hoped they weren't going to start a conversation. Luckily, he turned around and headed up the stairs beside the fireplace. Rain gave a sigh of relief while putting on the clothing she dumped on the floor.

Pushing herself up, Rain walked towards a bookcase and began browsing for a book. She picked up a book to read but soon put it down. Most of the books in the library were too hard for her to understand or she had already read them. Even though she was fifteen, she had only been learning to read for a few years. The librarian had taught her everything she knew. After searching for a book to read for a while, Rain saw one that looked interesting. It was made of torn leather and had rope tied around it. Carefully, Rain picked up the book, undid the string and sat down beside the fireplace. On the first page was the title of the book, Snow's Journal. It was obviously a journal and told the tale of a woman who was the king's personal mage. She had a child and settled down in Rain's town. Her last entry was of men chasing her and finding a place for the child to stay. The child's name was Rain. Was this her mother's journal? Rain dispelled the thought but it kept coming back. She read the last entry about what her attacker looked like. A grey cloak and red eyes. Exactly like the man in front of her…

Clumsily, the man grabbed Rain and fell over. Rain kicked him in the stomach and scrambled free. She dashed to the door and tried to push it open; it was locked. Heart pounding, Rain scanned the bottom floor for any other escape routes. None. She dashed to the staircase only to find they were guarded by two heavily armoured brutes. They slowly walked towards her, laughing menacingly. Rain panicked. She ran to the corner of the room and felt around for anything she could climb. Her hand grabbed some vines. As quick as a flash, she climbed up them and found she was on the second floor. Now the brutes were not laughing. Their faces grew serious while speeding up the staircase faster than they should have been able to. Meanwhile, Rain had spotted a window. She tried to push it open but it was locked. Lock picks! The thought suddenly struck her; she could unlock the window with lock picks. Fumbling through her cardigan, Rain turned around to see a brute too close for escape. Frozen with fright, the only thing she could do was let the brute push her into the window, knocking her unconscious.

Rain only caught glimpse of what happened next. She kept slipping in and out of sleep and her head hurt too much to try to escape. She saw a man and a carriage; she heard horses and an argument. The words were muffled. Something about killing, a woman called Snow and herself. She once felt something warm in her mouth and realised it was soup. Why were these people feeding her? Did they want to hurt her or keep her safe? Nothing seemed to make sense to Rain.

Slowly, Rain opened her eyes. In front of her were iron bars so she assumed she was in a cell. Beneath her was a stone floor covered with hay. She noticed by the cell door was a loaf of bread. Pushing herself up, Rain trudged towards the bread, her head still hurting as much as ever. She didn't know when was the last time she ate but she did know she was hungry so she began eating. To Rain's surprise, the bread was still warm and tasted much better than the bread at the orphanage. After eating, Rain gazed out of the iron bars. Outside was a dimly lit corridor with the occasional blood stain or rat. Rain hated rats. They were filthy, repulsive and often carried some disease. When Rain realised the rats had probably touched the bread, she was almost sick.

Suddenly, she heard voiced coming further down the corridor. Rain hid in the darkest corner of her cell and hoped she wouldn't be heard.

"I can't believe your letting her live!" shouted a menacing voice. "If Rain found out about her powers, we'd be dead meat."

An ice cold, female voice replied, "Listen dog breath, we are all pretty safe as long as you don't go yapping about secret stuff. Now beat it!"

Powers? Did Rain have powers? She never imagined she would have magic running through her blood. What type of magic could she have? Healing? Fire? Water?

Rain assumed she wasn't a healer because she probably would've healed her head by now. She didn't really suit fire powers. Then a thought struck her. The note from her mother.

"She is called Rain because she reminds me so greatly of it."

Assuming she did have powers, Rain most of been able to control water. Rain was water and that was why she reminded her mother so greatly of it. She had cracked her mother's note! As long as she had powers…

After watching magic users perform tricks in the town square, Rain had a basic idea of how to use magic. They concentrated then a ball of whatever magic they were using appeared in their hand. Feeling a bit excited, Rain held out her hand and concentrated hard. Suddenly, a shining ball of water formed in her hand. She really was magic! What the magic users did next depended on what magic they used. Water users sometime fired water at the sky so Rain tried that. Holding up her hand, Rain concentrated on firing her water at the ceiling of her cell. As quick as a flash, water shot up at the ceiling however it fell back down and Rain got soaked. Normally she would have been very annoyed but now she was laughing. She had powers. What else mattered?

"What was that?" said the ice cold voice from earlier that day.

Rain was snapped back into reality and retreated back into the darkest corner of her cell. If the woman knew Rain had discovered her powers, things might of turned quite ugly for Rain. Fortunately, the woman had no idea where the noise was coming from; she had walked back and forth many times then gave up. Rain now realised she was in a lot of danger and

began planning her escape.

She had her cardigan which had her lock picks so she could open her cell door. If she could, Rain would sneak her way out but if someone came after, she had powers. Pulling out her lock picks, Rain picked the lock and snuck out of her cell. She stayed beside the wall because it was more shadowy. For a few minutes, Rain saw no one however her luck ran out. The woman from before stood next to a brute, guarding the way she was heading. Rain stood in the shadows for a while, waiting for the woman and brute to leave. She was hiding quite well until a rat came along. It crept closer and closer and soon it was actually touching Rain. She let out a squeal but it was loud enough for the woman and brute to notice her. They stood in silence for a while until the woman snapped, "Don't just stand there you idiot. Get her!"

As quick as an arrow, Rain dashed down the corridor with the brute not too far behind her. She jumped over the blood stains and rats as she was afraid she might slip up on them. Rain looked behind her to see the brute getting closer and closer. She scanned the corridor for any staircases or doors. In the distance, she could see a staircase so she made herself go even faster to get there. Once she got to the staircase, Rain tripped up on a step. It didn't cost her a lot of time but it was enough for the brute to catch up with her and grab her leg. Rain screamed. She tried shaking him of but he wasn't letting go. Slowly, he started dragging Rain down the stairs. Rain franticly began looking for something to grab onto. The first thing she grabbed onto was a rat. Disgusted, Rain threw it back and somehow it hit the brute in the face. He tried to grab the rat but it kept crawling around his head. Now free from the brute's grip, Rain snatched his axe and swung it at his head. Like a big tree in a forest, the brute collapsed.

Judging by the axe in his head and the pool of blood underneath him, Rain was sure the brute was dead. Then she knelt down and began to cry. Rain could not believe she had killed someone. Many people in her town were corrupt and had killed at least one person. Now she had done the same, was she one of them? To make herself feel better, Rain picked a weed from the walls and placed it by him; she would of preferred a flower but she couldn't find any.

Feeling worse than ever, Rain crept up the stairs. Upstairs was another corridor however this one was much shorter. There were more blood stains here and the ground was scorched in some places. On the other end of the corridor was a cell however in this one something was moving. Rain assumed it was another prisoner and dashed towards the cell. Inside was a thin, pale woman with dark brown hair burnt off in places and light blue eyes. She looked up at Rain, her eyes filling with tears. Suddenly, she began to cry and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry…"

"What do you mean you're sorry? I don't even know you." Rain said, confused. The woman sat in silence for a while as if she didn't want to reply.

"I'm your mother, Rain. I am your mother. They tortured me. They threatened me. I said I wouldn't give them any information unless you were in danger…"

"Is that why they kidnapped me?" asked Rain.

The woman nodded.

"What is your name?"

The woman was silent again. Rain was going to ask her again when she replied, "Snow." Rain was silent now. Her head buzzed with so many questions like if Snow really was her mother and why was her mother in here.

Instead of asking these questions, Rain simply said, "I'm getting you out of here."

"Don't bother Rain." Snow replied. "You need a key to open it and Reach has it. I believe Reach is the man who kidnapped you?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I have lockpicks." Rain said. She searched around in her cardigan only to find they were not there. She must of lost them when running away from the brute.

"It's obvious you don't. Besides, I would just slow you down. There is an exit over there." Snow pointed to her right. "Goodbye Rain."

"Goodbye…mother." Rain replied as she left the building.

Outside it was night. The building Rain was in was a huge manor house. Opposite it was a forest and in the distance, Rain could see her town. As she walked towards the forest, she heard an ear-piercing scream and Rain knew exactly who it came from. Snow.

"I promise I will get you out." Rain whispered. " I don't care how long it takes me but I will save you." Rain was determined to keep her promise…


End file.
